resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
AFAO Issue 2
PROJECT ABRAHAM TAKES ITS FIRST VICTIM Is Private Joseph Capelli Dead... Or Worse? One brave soldier has already been sacrificed in the name of "science." Our covert operatives within the government system have uncovered materials that show Joseph Capelli being tor- tured and possibly killed. How could this happen to a defender of out freedom? And what, if anything, do these experiments prove? Nothing is worth this madness. The medical staff of Project Abraham has designated Jo- seph Capelli comatose, but we can't trust these charlatans. From what we have seen, his mind, body and soul were all put through the grinder. Nobody could have survived such an ordeal unless he was the stron- gest, most resolute soldier in the army. Stop destroying our heroes. Despite having a history of insubordination and disciplin- ary troubles, Private Capelli en listed in the armed forces and he deserves respect. Does Project Abraham think that it can throw these men just because they're troublemakers? We also know that Pvt. Capelli was involved with a massive undertaking in the private sec- tor. First, the military discards the lives and/or health of en- listed men and now, they're set- ting their sights on big business. We don't know what they have planned, but it can't be good. Save our land, save our soldiers. MORE SECRET DEATH FACTORIES? It's all happening in your own backyard! We are starting to learn more and more about the atrocities go- ing in Alaska, but what about the latest discoveries in Utah? The Alliance intercepted a tele- gram from one Fyodor Malikov - clearly, this foreigner can't be trusted to work within our con- tinental United States. Malikov runs a clandestine lab some- where underground and even though we have no information on their operations, one thing's for sure: they can't be trusted. What's going on in Bryce Canyon? Just the mention of another secret military base should make every patriotic citizen's blood run cold. If they are in col- lusion with the death merchants of Project Abraham, will they need fresh meat for their human slaughterhouse? Question authority - stop the killing! Not Another Dime Cut Them Off at the Knees - Refuse to Pay Your Taxes! If we really want to stand up against the Grace administra- tion and its policies of secrecy and propaganda, then we must stop paying taxes immediately. Our hard-earned dollars are helping to fund a massive cover- up and, yet, our questions go un- answered day after day. Why is our economy still failing? How much more money can they take without telling us where it's go- ing? Where does it end? Americans revolted against the British because they refused to hear our voice as an indepen- dent nation. The forefathers called it "Taxation without rep- resentation" - and it's happening all over again. The government schemes and spends behind closed doors while our citizens continue to struggle. Some fami- lies can't even put food on the ta- ble, and yet the fat cats in Wash- ington keep getting fatter. Make THEM suffer for a change. Next tax season, send a mes- sage to the powers-that-be: we're cutting you off until our interests are heard and acknowledged. No money, no cooperation, no exceptions. Techno-Propaganda We Have Entered a New Era of Fear and Lies. We at the Alliance have just learned that the Special Re- search Projects Administration (SRPA) is using millions of our tax dollars to build and maintain an elaborate system of computer terminals that relays informa- tion from one hub to another at light speed. They call it Terminal-SRPA.net and they are using it against us. What sensitive materials are on this network? Why can't we have full access to all of these government files? What are they hiding from us? We demand an- swers and we won't stop fighting until we get them. The terminals of TERMINAL- SRPA.net enables the Grace ad- ministration and all of his cro- nies to spread misinformation like never before. Documents, pictures, recordings - these are all catalogued on this new sys- tem and organized into a neat web of lies. It's time to kill the spider. Find the Truth and Let Us Know. If we don't act soon, then all of our personal correspondence will be subject to constant sur- veillance. How else can they satisfy the insatiable appetite of their latest high-tech monster? It won't be long before the govern- ment is in your home, spying on your every move just to update their fancy computer networks. This is indeed, a dark day for America. Category:America First America Only